


Bella Swan's Soulmate selection

by WILDSPARK_PRIME



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WILDSPARK_PRIME/pseuds/WILDSPARK_PRIME
Summary: There just aren't enough soulmate au's for this fandom! Let me enlighten you to the wonders that's the soulmate au's!From meet cute, to halarious how did that even happen, to the most unexpected pairs there could possibly ever be!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan, Loki (Marvel)/Bella Swan, Lucifer (Supernatural)/Bella Swan, Lucifer Morningstar/Bella Swan, Nick Fury/Bella Swan, Sam Winchester/Bella Swan
Comments: 43
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have a fanfiction a count in witch you can PM me for relevant questions and in for, I do not post stories there but I do collect them. The amount is also under the same name so it's relatively easy to find. Please do not use it to flame me. You can also send me suggestions there for any pairings you would like or ideas you would like to read.

It's gonna be weird!

It's gonna be wacky!

It's gonna be crazy!

It's gonna be a surprise! 

Live, love and laugh! 

Sometimes the best things in life is the thing we least expected.


	2. Bella/Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you alright?"  
> "You didn't see anything!"

Bella would be the first person to admit that her relationship with gravity isn't the best. It's not her fault though! She'd be walking, minding her own business, not doing anything paticularly, then _**bam!**_ Gravity strikes with ferocious claws and drags her down!

Moving to Forks was probably a bad idea. It's constantly wet, which means it's constantly slippery, so she would constantly be yanked down by gravity. 

She was a walking acsident. Even her soulmate word prove this!

_"Are you alright?"_

Everyone had soulwords from the day they are born, her parents should have known with words like that, that she would constantly be not - alright. 

* * *

So today was pretty terrible. New girl, constant attention and that one pretty boy in Biology that looked at her like she was diseased.

Then, _then_ she walks in on him trying to get out of the class she has with him. Then when he couldn't he looked at her like he blamed her for it! What a jerk! 

Bella stomped out of the school building, absolutely furious, and a tad humiliated, to be honest. She had no idea what she had done to deserve such a vicious look, so she silently promised herself to never as so mutch as talk to the bronze haired boy!

She nodded confidently to herself, resolute in her decision. Then she caught sight of the bronze haired boy staring in her direction from his fancy silver car, with 3 of his siblings staring as well. The small, black haired girl was bouncing up and down looking downright gleeful. Bella absently wonder where the blond boy was.

She shook her head. No! She wanted nothing to do with the bronze haired boy or any of his siblings. Determined to keep her silent promise, she spun on her heel, so she wouldn't even have to look at him.

Bella yipped in surprise when she found the blond haired she had just been thinking of right behind her, at the same time gravity sunk it's cruel claws into her and yanked her down with no mercy. 

Bella managed to catch herself before she could spawl ungracefully on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

Bella didn't freeze, didn't become hopeful or feel her Hart jump in anticipation. She had heard those words one to many times to have such a reaction anymore.

Bella pointed her finger straight at his face and declared in a slightly high voice, "You didn't see anything!" 

Then marched away with what little dignity she had left. Here's hint, there's very little left.

And that was that.

Or so she thought.

Imagine her surprise to find the blond boy knocking at her door with a single white rose in his hand.

"Ma'am."

He nodded and figited slightly, as if he was uncomfortable.

"Uh, hi?"

Elegance, thy name is not Bella.

A smile tugged at his lip so she didn't screw up to badly, even if she is highly confused as to why he was currently at her doorstep.

"You ran away before I could introduce myself. Jasper Hale, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Bella Swan, I don't mean to be rude, but, uh, what are you doing here?"

His face fell slightly and Bella was greatly alarmed to make the blond look so hurt. For some reason the thought of the blond being hurt in any shape or form made her feel highly uncomfortable, irritated, infuriated and oddly enough protective.

Bella crossed her arms around het middel, feeling confused about the strange feeling croping up for no reason at all.

"Are these not your words?" He asked uncertainty as he pulled his shirt to the side. That, that was definitely her hand writing.

_"You didn't see anything!"_

Yip, that was what she had yelled at him, in the middel of the parking lot, in front of his siblings, after he was just trying to see if she was alright.

Wow, was it getting hot in here or was Bella just dying of mortification? 

"Oh, yeah," the words were choked and slightly high pitched. 

"I'd show you mine, or we'll yours, but that would be indecent."

While her words were scrawled across his chest above his haert, hers were neatly write across her left ass cheek. There was just no way she was stripping for a guy she had just met, soulmate or no.

She had never told anyone where her words were.The look of embarrassed understanding was well worth just telling him though. 


	3. Nick Fury/Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm lost, can you help me?"  
> "I'm going to Hell for this."

Nick always thought his soulmate would have a terrible sense of direction. What else could it mean when their first words to him would be them asking for help because they were lost?

He didn't expect this.

_"I'm lost, can you help me?"_

Big brown eyes peered up at him from a round chubby cheeked face. Lips set in a, admittedly, adorable pout. 

His soulmate would have been perfect, if she weren't 3 feet tall and barely boosting five years of age.

_"I'm going to Hell for this."_

He had not meant to say that out loud. Judging from her clueless face she had either not heard him, only did not know her soulwords. He didn't know witch was beter.

* * *

He kept an eye on his soulmate even as he gave it his all to working for SHIELD. Slowly but surely he was making his way up in the ranks. He was made director of SHIELD exactly eight years after he met his soulmate. It was ironically her birthday as well. 

His soulmate finally entered teen hood and he had finally accomplices his life's goal at the age of 28. Life was good.

~

He had never planned to stay out of her life for good, he had just wanted to wait until they could meet on equal footing. 

He wanted to meet her when she had entered adulthood, unfortunately there was a slight delay. 

When he could finally go to her he learned she was lost in the woods.

Absently he wondered if his earlier assumptions were correct, that his soulmate really was prone to getting lost.

He was the one that found her, ironically enough. 

_"I'm lost, can you help me?"_

It seemed irony was not taking a break today.

She peered up at him with red rimmed big brown eyes, shivering from the cold.

He couldn't help it when he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

_"I'm going to Hell for this."_

Judging by the way she jerk ed back and looked at him with such a started expression, she definitely heard him this time. She swallowed nervously.

"Why are you going to Hell?"

Ah, right, probably not the best thing to say to a teenager lost in the woods, alone with a stranger.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. He knew he was an intimidating man and that his fierce look and tall stature scared plenty of people shitless. He hoped he hadn't just traumatized his soulmate. That would just be his luck.

"Thirteen years ago you told me you were lost and asked if I could help you. 'I'm going to Hell for this' was the first thing I said to you back then."

"Oh," She blinked slowly with a look of contemplation on her face, "that makes sense."

She studied his face carefully.

"Does our age diffidence bother you?" 

"Not paticularly. I just wanted to wait until you would be considered an adult. Does it bother you? "

He hadn't thought it would, stupid of him, he realized. He was a lot older than her. He was almost in his 40's. She still had her whole life ahead of her.

"No," a smile danced on her lips, "I'm glad you came when you did though. You have impeccable timing."

He wondered at that statement, but her secretive smile told him she wasn't gonna tell, so he just offers her his coat instead, she took it gratefully.


	4. Loki/Bella The epic fail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bow down before your King mortal."  
> "Excuse you?! I am the queen of of mother fucking awesomeness, I bow to no one but the porcelain god!"

In all fairness it could have been much worse. Bella grew up knowing her soulmate would be a egotistical asshole. Loki grew up knowing his soulmate was a queen, he just couldn't figure out witch realm she will rule one day, or who the porcelain gods were.

So maybe the words encouraged Loki to do things he wouldn't normally, but finding out he was a monster? No queen would want him, a mere prince, who was really a monster. Maybe as a King she would reconsider? That plan backfired. His attempt at suicide even more so.

His attempt to take over middgard repeatedly? Well, he honestly had little choice. The Jutons, would never except him as King, nor would the Asgardians. Middgard was his last hope. He just didn't expect his soulmate to live there.

Bella on the other hand, well life screwed her over, repeatedly. She knew her soulmate would be an asshole and she would probably hate them.

She thought she could have forever with a vampire. That didn't work out, quite as she imagined it would.

Dating her childhood friend who was a werewolf was probably a worse idea. He imprinted and it was like she didn't exist anymore.

So she decided that she wasn't letting fate screw her over again and when she graduated moved to New York, refusing to date anyone.

She paid little mind to the weekly destruction to the city. Weird was her life after all. Alien invasions, stampeding dinosaurs, Robot attack and that one giant acidic living slime monster were a bit different sure. You get use to it though.

She had heard of Loki before, who hadn't? He trew around the word mortal like no bodies business and in one of her drunken states she contemplated her luck against Loki's, realised they both had horrid luck and with that horrid luck would probably end up each others soulmate's. 

She was being sarcastic! Plus, she was drunk! An often pass time of hers truth be told.

It was just her luck her sarcastic thought turned out to be correct and that she was drunk when she was confronted be her soulmate and that she, the craziest drunk to ever get drunk, blurted out complete nonsense that somehow turned into a halfway decent sentence.

_"Bow down before your King, mortal."_

The word sounded familiar, though she knew she had never heard anyone say them before, had she read it somewhere before? They felt important. Wait, bow down? King? Why that _fucker!_

_"Excuse you?! I am the queen of of mother fucking awesomeness, I bow to no one but the porcelain god!"_

She promptly passed out.

When she did wake up she was in, well, she wasn't exactly sure where, not her apartment or the bathroom floor of the bar that's for sure.

Her stomach rolled, protesting the consumption of so much alcohol, bile crept up her throat. 

"Bathroom!"

She managed to gasp and the weird guy who had been ogling her quickly pointed to a door. She practically teleported towards it and puked in the toilet.

She groaned and mumbled incoherently about the stupid life decisions she kept on making. Why does she subject herself to this torture? Seriously, she was so sure that she wasn't masochist. 

"What are you doing, mortal?"

Oh, yeah, weird guy.

"I'm giving praise to the porcelain gods. What does it look like I'm doing?!"

She spat furiously glaring up at the asshole, who she now recognised as Loki. Who she then remembered said her words. She then promptly remembered what she had said to him.

"Fuck my life."


	5. Bruce Banner/Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please tell me you didn't see me naked."  
> "You were wearing pants so I don't think it counts."

Soul marks only appear on your 18th birthday. Needless to say Bella's 18th birthday sucked. She had hoped with everything in her that Edward would be her soulmate.

He never turned 18 so he had no soul mark, his only hope, was if his soulmate was older than 18.

It was probably the main reason he left her. Bella loved Edward, but how could he love her when he had hoped she would be his soulmate, yet she wasn't. 

She didn't blame him for leaving. Honest. A part of her didn't want anything to do with him when she learned that he wasn't her soulmate.

She finished high school and decided to do some soul searching, figure out who she is, who she wants to be and what she wanted in life.

The giant green... man landing in front of her was not part of her 2 year 'find myself' plan.

He stared at her. She stared at him. His eyes flutter close and he fell backwards. Then he started shrinking and loosing the green of his skin until he looked like a ordinary man. 

Alright then.

Bella set about making camp, setting up her tent and making a fire. She had seen a lot of weird things in the past couple of years and this was barely something she would bat an eyelash at.

The man groaned as he sat up, tubing the back of his neck stiffly. He froze when his eyes landed on her.

_"Please tell me you didn't see me naked."_

Bella started and dropped the water bottle she was about to give him.

She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

_"You were wearing pants so I don't think it counts."_

Bella never set out to meet her soul mate, in the end she was glad she did, no matter how many crazy things he seemed to get the two of them into.


	6. Lucifer/Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Bella always knew her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for The_Reading_Dragon_Rider

Everyone had a soul mark. No one was ever born without one. Bella was no diffrent. 

There, on her wrist, was an infinity sign framed by a pair of spread angel wings that had smoke wishing of off them as if they had been burned. 

Bella's soul mark was completely black, which _was_ odd. Soul marks are generally colourful things, symbolising the joy a soulmate was to bring you.

Bella didn't mind. So what if she had an odd soul mark? She had always known her soulmate, her very awesome soulmate that she loved very much.

Lucifer was his name, ever since Bella could remember, he had always been there, as a voice in her head, comforting her when she was sad, keeping her company when she was lonely, helping her when she didn't understand things very well, he was always _there._

He was in her dreams too. He was so pretty, Bella liked to take naps, just so she could see him sometimes. He had curly chin length blond hair and the most amazing blue eyes you could imagine. His huge black wings were her favourite though, they shifted like mist, we're darker than any shadow she had ever seen, their gigantic size, wickedly sharp feathers should have intimidated her, it didn't. 

How could she be afraid of them, when she had vague memories of those wings cradling her as a babe? When, in her dreams, they helped Lucifer fly to such great heights? Lucifer was always at his happiest when he could fly, he loved to scoop Bella up and fly with her. It was a shared delight. How could she possibly fear those wings when they folded around her when she cried her heart out because kids were really mean meanies? She could never be afraid of him.

* * *

**_"I still say school is stupid. Why don't you graduate early and become president? Think about it. You could rule the world in a few years if you really wanted too~"_ **

Bella snorted as she hopped out of her huge truck.

_"No, Lucifer. Why would I want to rule the world when there would be so mutch paper work involved? And don't sugest I get a minion to do it. I'd never trust anyone to do anything but try to assassinate me. Also, rebellions. How many would I have to stop before it gets old? I'll tell you. Millions."_

Ever since Lucifer got out of Hell a year ago he'd annoy me to get out of school already. The body he made for himself, that looked just like he did in my dreams, _could_ pass as a teenager but he really didn't want to be around a bunch of hormonal teenagers. So he has been trying to get me to go to Collage so we could go together.

**_"Don't be a bore, Hells Bells. It was just a suggestion, like that time I asked you to-"_ **

_"I'm not getting a tatoo on my ass that says 'Property of Satan'. Forget it."_

I rounded the corner only to screech to a halt and gap.

I didn't bother to respond to Lucifer worried questions, he could only hear what I thought not what I saw, the five unearthly beautiful beings before me looking at me like I was crazy as I stared at one of them, was something he just had to see to believe.

I turned back around the corner and demanded, _"Get here, now."_

He was in front of me in a second, looking beyond worried, "Bells, what-"

I yanked him around the corner and like an uncultured swine pointed at what, _who_ I had been gaping at earlier. 

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?"

The five golden eyed beautiful people were now gapping at us. _Wait. Gold eyes. Veggie vamps._

Lucifer's WTF wide eyed, slacked jawed face was worth it though. 

"Um, I'm adopted?"

As far as excuses go, that was pretty weak, but he seemed to be so gobsmacked at the moment, I'd forgive him, just this once.

"Excuse you. I met your father, trew a chair at him too, don't even go there."

Lucifer's unholy gleeful face was worth bringing up his father as he remembered the one time I met God. Yes, I did trow a chair at him. And a book. And a lamp. And a vase. A lot of things were thrown. Erh-hem. Moving on!

"Then I can honestly say with unholy certainty, that I have no idea what the hell is going on."

His face though, the way mischief creeped onto it, filled his eyes, making them shine with an inner light, the way his lips curved into a smirk, telling if misadventures to come, had dread crawling up my spine.

"Lucifer, no-"

"Lucifer, Yes! Let's go introduce ourselves!" 

Then he dragged me to my doom.

On the other hand, Jasper Whitlock had no idea what happened, what possessed his family _not_ to run like the hounds of Hell were on their heels, the day he saw someone with his face but with blue eyes.

They had no idea the chaos their lives were going to be thrown into, if they had known... well Jasper might be the only one insane enough to greet them with open arms.


	7. Theme song!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have found Bella's theme song!

I'm In Love With a Vampire  
He's been waiting here a 1000 years until I came along and he left  
He said he could never be with me, 'cause time will never change what he is  
And we never kiss because he can't resist temptation  
But who can turn away from a chance to taste salvation?  
  
He's got a heart made out of stone  
He says I'm better off alone  
But my one desire is to feel that fire, oh  
I'm in love with a vampire  
  
When I sleep I dream of golden eyes and skin that's colder than ice  
When I wake he takes me by surprise cause he's been watching me all night  
Each day I pray for rain so I don't feel the pain of waiting  
And when he's gone I feel like everything that's real is fading  
  
He's got a heart made out of stone  
He says I'm better off alone  
But my one desire is to feel that fire, oh  
I'm in love with a vampire  
  
And if he could read  
my mind he'd see how much I want to change  
I hold my breath until the day  
there's nothing in my veins  
  
He's got a heart made out of stone  
He says I'm better off alone (I'm better off)  
But my one desire is to feel that fire, oh, oh  
  
He's everything I want to be  
And I can feel him changing me  
But my one desire is to feel that fire, oh  
I'm in love with a vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an actual song called "I'm in love witg a vampire."  
> Ya'll should check it out. It's awesome.


	8. Sam Winchester/ Bella Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, wow, you're eyes are the most beautiful pair I've ever seen."  
> "I'm just glad that some part of me doesn't look like what the cat dragged in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones for bella_swan_deserved_better!

Bella was late. So very late. This isnt her first day being late at Crawford Hall. Her teacher already hated her and made her stay here very unpleasant. Apparently the chances of running into someone that lived in Forks, Washington isn't so low here in Ohio. Apparently her dad gave the guy a speeding ticket once and he's extracting his revenge on her. And he calls her childish.

"Late again, Bella?" Gabe, the janitor at this lovely institution called, with a laugh, his honey blond hair reflecting the sun's rays making it look vaguely like he had a halo.

"Screw you, Gabe, screw you!" She flipped him the bird while she was at it.

She liked Gabe, really, she did, he was a funny guy, real sweet too when he wasn't messing with you. He also had a massive sweet tooth and Bella suspected that he had a very high metabolism to be able to consume that much sugar.

His laughter echoed in her ears even as he disappeared from view as she rounded the corner of the hallway. 

Her face flushed red and sweat poured from her brow in rivers, her hair was trying to imitate Medusa's hair style, she was wearing yesterday's wrinkled clothes and she hadn't even had time to brush her teeth this morning! 

She really should have know with her luck that she would have met her soulmate in such a crude state of being.

The poor guy that she practically bowled over was probably even more unlucky than her. He tried, quite valiantly too, to catch her, hold steady and not flail. He failed. He had managed to turn them so she would land on him instead of the other way around.

And that's how she met her soulmate. Sadly the cute guy she was straddling wasn't wasn't her soulmate. That would be his brother. The handsome giant that helped her up froze when their eyes connected. 

Then he blurted out the words that would seal their fate together forever.

_"Oh, wow, you're eyes are the most beautiful pair I've ever seen."_

Bella was stunned stupid as she gapped at the large male that tower over her skinny frame. Bella was sure not expecting those words on today of all days.

_  
"I'm just glad that some part of me doesn't look like what the cat dragged in."_

The fact that she could make a grown man faint will forever be a proud point for her. Unfortunately the man that fainted wasn't her soulmate. It was his brother though.


	9. Bella/Lucifer Morningstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *tick tock*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Mystictopaz6293!

Today should be the best day of her life, yet it was one of the worst. Not _the_ worst, it should be noted.

No, that would be the day, Edward dumped her, her adopted _family,_ left without so much as a fuck you, she got lost in the woods, got hypothermia, got rescued by that _asshole_ , Sam, found out from her devastated father that her mom and Phil had died in a car crash and then watched on as _fucking **Victoria**_ , torture her dad to death right in front of her.

The wolves got there in time to save Bella, proceeded to kill dear old _Vicky,_ then turned around and blamed her for her fathers death, because she was the one that got involved with vampires in the first place, they then proceeded to ban Bella from Forks, _forever._

Today was a bad day, true, but nothing can beat the worst day of her life.

Today she turned 23, she hated her birthday, her parents death day was around the corner and always brought the malocony with it.

She lost her job as a waitress in a crappy diner that barely paid her anything, her boss at her waitress job at the nightclub got _way_ to handsy for Bella's liking and if she had the money she would sue him for sexual harassment.

He told her if she didn't prove that she was worth it he would have to let her go. His leer told her _exactly_ how he wanted her to prove that she was worth it.

True all this shitty excuse she called her life, Bella had held on to her virginity, swearing to only give it to her soulmate, who ever they may be.

So she refused. She got fired. Her rent was a week late. She got kicked out of her apartment. It was raining, she was freezing and she had nowhere to go.

Bella glanced down at her wrist. The timer was a little distorted because of James bite but she could still see the numbers clearly. In 10 minutes she would meet her soulmate. 

This should have excited her, yet she could feel nothing over the numbness that had settled over her 5 years ago and had never really left since then.

Bella had been holding her wrist gently while she studied the numbers but soon dug her nails into the distorted golden numbers that glowed ever so slightly. Blood dripped down her fingers and got washed away by the rain.

A shiver wracked trough her body as she absently wondered if her blood would attract any vampires. If it did, would she die before she met her soulmate? Or would the vampire be her soulmate?

Thunder boomed and lightning eluminated the night casting eery shadows all around.

A shiver wracked trough her body once more and a cough rattled trough her chest. 

Great.

Just great.

Homeless. Jobless. Orphan. And now sick to boot. What could she possibly offer a soulmate?

Bella stared down at the pavement from several stories up, absently kicking her feet as she sat on the railing. Dangerous, yes, she knew, it was kind of the point.

She just had to lean forward, _just ever so slightly,_ and it would all be over. Maybe she could have some peace? Or maybe she'd burn in Hell. At this point she hardly cared.

Bella had no idea that when the lightning had flashed that someone had seen her prone figure on the roof top.

Just as she leaned forward to free the world from her presence a hand clamped onto her shoulder and yanked her back.

Bella spun around, nearly toppling from the railing if it wasn't for the firm grip on her hoodie she might just have.

Her eyes connected to glowing red one's.

_Vampire._

The red faded to a pitch black.

' _A very hungry vampire,'_

Just then Bella realized her timer was tingling like it had never before, her eyes darted to it expecting golden numbers only to see glowing silver ones. 00:00:04.

00:00:05

00:00:06

00:00:07

Time's up.

 _'Oh,'_ Bella thought nimbly, _'my soulmate did turn out to be a vampire after all.'_

"Are you alright there, love?"

His accent was British, maybe, Bella wasn't all that good at identifying accents.

"I'm alive." Bella deadpanned.

"I can see that, little Hellcat, Lucifer Morningstar, and who might you be?"

"Bella Swan."

"Well, I'm glad I caught you, Bella, what a waste it would have been to have missed you."

Turns out her soulmate wasn't a vampire after all, oh no, he was much worse, he was the Devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who was wondering the silver of the timer shows how long it's been since you've met your soul mate.


	10. Lucifer Morningstar/Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's P. O. V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many requested a part 2 so here it is.

Lucifer found that the only good thing that came from being tossed out of Heaven was the certainty that he had a soulmate. 

The glowing golden numbers told him so. Surely, his Father would not be so cruel as to give him hope only to tear it away before he could grasp it?

So he waited and waited for thousands of years, he waited for that _one person_ that would love and accept him for who and what he was.

Humans. They place so much value in gold. They had no idea how Lucifer longed for silver. For those dull golden numbers to shine silvery light upon his eyes, for his eyes to connect with those of his soulmate, to feel _complete._

To finally have the other half he was promised by those golden numbers that kept ticking down, _down, **down.**_

Then it finally, _finally,_ came. Those golden numbers were so low that he could hardly believe it.

Where would he meet them? Who were they? Where they male? Female? Neither? Both? Oh, he wanted to know, _so badly._

He was in lux, waiting for his soulmate to approach him, when he felt it.

The ice that slid trough his views from his golden numbers. Slowly his eyes dragged their way to his wrist. He felt as his heart spluttered to a stop as the golden numbers lost their glow and started to turn grey at the edges.

**_No!_ **

10 more minutes! He had 10 more minutes before he could finally, _finally, **finally,**_ meet his soulmate, only...

He knew what that icy feeling meant, he knew what it meant for his numbers to start greying. His soulmate, whomever they are wherever they are, they were dying or at least teetering on the edge of death.

A question he had asked himself so long ago popped up once again. Would Father really be so cruel? It appeared he could be.

But, no. Lucifer gripped his wrist tightly and stormed out of lux. There was still time. The numbers weren't black yet. His soulmate was still _alive._ Lucifer could save them. He had to. Otherwise, what's the point? What's the point of...anything...waiting...hoping...dreaming...living? There wasn't any.

Lucifer took of into the sky, desperately searching for anything, any clue, any sign of his soulmate... time was running out!

The golden numbers were almost completely grey and still the continue to darken around the edges...and then lightning lit up the sky and he saw it...them. His soulmate.

He was behind them before the sound of thunder could even start to rumble, his fingers gripped a fist full of their hood and yanked them back and...oh...he made it. 

Barely. But he did. The red faded from his eyes as the desperate rage left his body, his eyes returning to the obsidian black holes ones again.

Chocolate eyes stared steadily into his own and he realized that the coldness had faded and that a warm tingly feeling was spreading trough his body originating from his wrist.

He peered at this numbers, so beautifully bright and shiny against his skin, silver numbers glowing softly up at him.

He had never know a colour could be so beautiful. The chocolate eyes of his soulmate the only colour that could ever truly compare.

00:00:04

00:00:05

00:00:06

He glanced up at his soulmate, a small smile on his face. Simply beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, how many of you thought this was an A in witch Bella died and never got to meat Lucifer? Honestly, for a second there I did consider it, then I decided I liked to live since I'm sure one of ya'll woulda tracked me down and strangled me. Lol.


End file.
